leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lucario (Super Smash Bros.)
'''Lucario' (Japanese: ルカリオ Lucario) is a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. His voice and characterization are based on Sir Aaron's Lucario, giving him the ability to speak telepathically. Super Smash Bros. Brawl ]] Lucario can be unlocked by either playing 100 matches, completing all five target smashes with a single character, or recruiting him in the Subspace Emissary. His home stage is . Lucario is a character with a unique mechanic - the vast majority of its attacks use aura to damage opponents. Aura attacks get smaller and weaker when Lucario is at low damage, while they get larger and stronger at high damage - a fresh Lucario will only be doing 0.7x damage, while one at 170% or above will be doing 1.4x damage. Aura is also stronger when Lucario is losing the match, and weaker when it is ahead. This makes Lucario the ultimate risk-reward character, encouraging close matches and come-from-behind victories. Aside from the aura mechanic, Lucario has relatively fast attacking speed and above-average maneuverability. His lightness in the air is complemented by a solid set of aerial attacks, which put together provide him with a varied set of options for approaching or defending, and he can both wall jump and wall cling for additional movement and recovery. On the ground, Lucario's movement and attacks are slower than average. The Subspace Emissary Lucario first appears meditating on the top of , where he duels . The player can choose to be either character, with a different cutscene showing if one wins and another if the other does, with the winner reviving the loser from their trophy state. After that, Lucario joins the main party, and goes with and Meta Knight throughout the next level. Lucario teams up with Snake and Meta Knight in order to battle copies of and , that are made of s. Once they are defeated, Lucario and the others must battle a atop the . After that, Lucario and the others meet up with the rest of the heroes and proceed to the Subspace World. After traveling through it, all of the heroes, including Lucario, are turned back into trophies by Tabuu. However, he is later revived by , , and . Lucario, along with the other characters, go through and defeat , saving the world. Trophy information Lucario An Aura Pokémon. It can track energy called Aura, which is given off by all living creatures. It's a unique combination of both Fighting and Steel-type Pokémon. Lucario evolves from Riolu during the day if its happiness has reached its maximum point. It specializes in attacks that use Aura energy, like Dark Pulse and a can't-miss technique, Aura Sphere. Aura Storm Lucario's Final Smash. After flying off the screen, Lucario reappears in its center. It then launches a powerful Aura attack against all foes within a certain distance. The key to this attack is the ability to change its angle--it's a must sweep slowly left and right to hit selected enemies multiple times. The last blow will send the victim flying away. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U ]] Lucario returns as a playable fighter where unlike Brawl Lucario is now part of the opening roster. This time around, it can Mega Evolve into Mega Lucario for its Final Smash. As Mega Lucario, it can temporarily enhance Lucario's Aura attacks to max power similar to if Lucario under normal circumstances had already taken too much damage; however, unlike other Final Smashes that involve transformations, Lucario gains no form of invincibility (barring the startup) once transformed, and only longer lasting super armor (AKA flinch/launch resistance). Regardless, hitting Mega Lucario will decrease the duration for which it stays transformed, causing him to transform back when enough damage is inflicted. In , Lucario is fought in the 2001-2006 stretch. In the 3DS version, it is the last opponent, fought after on either , , or . In the Wii U version, it is one of the first opponents fought, alongside Ike and , on either , , , , , or . Trophy information Lucario NA: A Fighting/Steel-type Pokémon that excels in combat through the reading and manipulation of Aura. As Lucario takes more damage, its attacks grow in strength. At maximum power, Lucario deals triple damage and its Aura Sphere is particularly devastating! Foes won't even know what hit them! PAL: This Fighting- and Steel-type Pokémon can sense the movements of its enemies using its Aura abilities, and is even said to be able to see enemies when they're invisible. As it takes damage, its attacks grow in strength. At maximum power, its deals triple damage, which can make its Aura Sphere attack a real force to be reckoned with! Lucario (Alt.) NA: Lucario's up special Extreme Speed will send this Pokémon soaring on the path you choose. Lucario flies farther the more damage it's taken. Lucario makes use of its Aura for the side special Force Palm. At extremely close range, Lucario will grab an enemy first, dealing additional damage. PAL: The Extreme Speed up special sends Lucario rushing in your chosen direction, and you can adjust the flight path mid-air. Also, the more damage Lucario takes, the further it will go. For the Force Palm side special, Lucario attacks with its Aura. Using it while close to an enemy adds a grab to the move and deals extra damage. Mega Evolution (Lucario) NA: In Lucario's Final Smash, it Mega Evolves into Mega Lucario. The attacks it can use don't change, but its Aura abilities become more powerful than ever, letting it deal more damage and launch opponents farther. It can also resist being launched by other fighters, but the more attacks it takes, the sooner it will transform back. PAL: For Lucario's Final Smash, it Mega Evolves into Mega Lucario. The attacks it can use don't change, but its Aura abilities become more powerful than ever, letting it deal even more damage and launch opponents even further. It can also resist being launched by other fighters, but the more attacks it takes, the less time the Final Smash lasts. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ]] Lucario returns as a fighter in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. By default, Lucario is the 27th character to be unlocked through , but can potentially be unlocked earlier by clearing with , being the first in Yoshi's unlock tree. Lucario's aura mechanic is Ultimate is tweaked to be less potent at lower percentages, but stronger at higher percentages. In addition, it moves faster in general, but is slightly lighter, making survival at higher percentages where its attacks are stronger more difficult. In addition to this, Lucario's normal and special attacks are generally faster and have longer reach. With the removal of transformation Final Smashes, Lucario's Mega Evolution is no longer controllable. Instead, it Mega Evolved before performing its original Final Smash, , which now benefits from a wider reach. Classic Mode Lucario's route is called Counter Encounters. As the title implies, Lucario battles against other fighters with counter specials in this scenario. Its last boss is , who is joined by if the player reaches the fight at 7.0 or higher. World of Light Lucario was present when Galeem unleashed his beams of light. Lucario dodged a beam of light using Double Team, but another beam of light hit it a moment later, vaporizing it and placing it under Galeem's imprisonment along with the rest of the fighters, excluding Kirby. Lucario's icon is found in the World of Light's overworld, on the route past . After defeating it, Lucario is freed and can be selected in battle in the Adventure mode. Lucario has a select few spirits designed specifically for it that enhance the power of its aura. information *'Mei Ling:' You're fighting Lucario, aren't you, Snake? *'Snake:' "Mei Ling, what's that purple fire coming out of his hands? *'Mei Ling:' That's his "Aura". *'Snake:' Aura? *'Mei Ling:' I guess you could call it his life force. Lucario can use his own Aura and turn it into power. Every time Lucario's damage increases, his aura gains strength, making his attacks more powerful. So don't think you've got him beat just because his health is down. *'Snake:' The cornered rat will bite the cat... Sounds like trouble. *'Mei Ling:' Hey! When did you become so good with proverbs?! *'Snake:' You must have rubbed off on me. *'Mei Ling:' Well, come back in one piece, and I'll teach you all the Chinese proverbs you can handle. *' :' What the heck is that?! *' :' Oh, that's . What about it? *'Viridi:' I've never seen a creature with a life force like that! It's like a current of water. Or a whirlpool! *' :' Oh, you mean Lucario's Aura. *'Viridi:' Aura? *'Palutena:' Lucario can sense the life force-or Aura-emanating from all living things. As Lucario takes more damage, its own Aura grows stronger. *'Viridi:' Ingenious! Lucario sounds like a perfect fit for the . *'Pit:' We need to focus on the fight at hand. *'Viridi:' You focus on the fight at hand. I gotta catch my new recruit. *'Pit:' No! Stop! *'Palutena:' Pit, a wounded Lucario is stronger than it looks. Be extra careful when it's taken lots of . Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=浪川大輔 Daisuke Namikawa |en=Bill Rogers (SSBB) Sean Schemmel (SSB4/''SSBU) |es_eu=Carlos Lobo |fr_eu=Jean-Marc Delhausse |de=Gerald Jilka |it=Luigi Fantino |ko=양석정 ''Yang Seok Jeong}} Trivia * The mechanic of Lucario's attack power being dependent on his current damage does not exist within the core series, though it is similar to the move or the , , and (although Lucario is incapable of possessing said Abilities). * This Lucario appears to be based on the that appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, based on his ability to speak human language. It is voiced by Daisuke Namikawa in Japanese and, as of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, Sean Schemmel in English, both of whom voiced Lucario in the movie. Palette swaps Related articles *For more information on this Pokémon's species, see . External links * * ** ** ** Category:Super Smash Bros. characters Category:Pokémon characters es:Lucario (Super Smash Bros.) it:Lucario (Super Smash Bros.) ja:ルカリオ (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ)